Cascade
Some information lifted from the official bio. Cascade is the heroic name of Bradley Thayer, student at Poseidon Prep. History Bradley Thomas Thayer is the oldest of five children from a conservative family living in central California. He has always saw things differently from his family; he orginally attributed this to his super-normal abilities but has now come to realize that it comes more from his sexuality than anything else, which led him to become the unspoken black sheep in his family. For as long as he can remember he has lived in the shadow of his younger siblings; Tyler (15), Molly (13), Zach (9) and Barrett(7), due mostly to the fact of their interestes coinciding more with their parents than Brad's. His realionship with his parents has never been as close as his other siblings but he knows that his parents love him they just dont know how to relate to him. When his powers first manifested he thought his conservative Christian parents would disown him but, when his younger brother exhibited superhuman abilities and they were supporting he revealed his as well to mixed reactions. During his sophmore year at a normal high school, his siblings Tyler and Molly, were given scholarships to Hero High, his parents decided that he needed to go to a "super high" as well. Since Poseidon Prep was the closest and there for least expensive they enrolled him there. Due to that fact he could not get a scholarship because of his mediocre grades he has had to get a job to pay for school as a barista at The Mighty Shot, which he enjoys and doesnt see as a hardship but as a way to become more independant from his siblings. When he tired to come out to his parents while on summer break, they told him that is was just a phase and they could not accept it and would discuss any more. He was sent back to school alone to take classes in the summer. When the school year started his parents said less than a dozen words to him and he has not talked to them since. He is very excited about the I.S.C., but fears that he will never be on a team in time to be elligible for them. Powers and abilities Completly eidetic memory, liquid kinesis; can telekinetically move, shape, and control and liquid substance. Almost encyclopedic knowledge of all things geek and pop-culture, he also knows just about everything else from his intense love of reading and frequent lunches and breaks hanging in the library. He also is a great cook and loves to swim. He also is a semi-accomplished potter. Personality Bradley is a geek and takes pride in his scooby-ness. He is a very nice person but can intimidated by powerful personalities. He is friendly acquaintances with alomst everyone in school but has almost no close friends, he is not shy but not outgoing socially. He does not see him self smarter than everyone else despie his vast knowledge. External links * Official bio